


A Time To Heal

by Djehuti



Category: Digimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djehuti/pseuds/Djehuti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digimon Story Arch Part 2 (Takes place after "A Time To Fall")</p><p>Summary: Flamedramon recovers after the battle while spending time at Lori's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pretty old - posted on the internet for the first time in 2003. I apologise for the wonky (at times) formatting and the Mary-Sue-ish vibes. I didn't even know what that was back in the day. I don't think the vibes are as bad as it could have been. This is also the only fic where I had a character that was human have mutual romantic feelings with a non-human character of the anthropomorphic variety.

**"A Time To Heal" A Digimon Fanfic**  
Written by: Djehuti

"How is he? Is Flamedramon awake?" Davis asked worriedly. He and the rest of the  
Digidestined and their Digimon were crowded in Lori's living room. After they had arrived,  
the group had helped carry the unconscious Flamedramon into Lori's room where they laid him  
on a spare mattress on the floor. Lori's Mother had shooed them all out so that she could  
examine Flamedramon's injuries in more detail without any distractions.

Now she stood on the threshold to the living room, her arms and the front of her shirt  
covered in blood. "No, he's not awake. I'm going to need some help though."

Davis leaped up. "What do you need me to do?" He blurted. He obviously was in distress  
about his Digimon. "I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"What's going on? We can help too", Yolei said. The others nodded.

"Can we go in and see him?", asked Cody quietly, Upamon was in his lap.

Anna raised her hands to quiet everybody. "I guess you guys can come in and see him.  
You have to stay calm and be quiet though."

The group followed her into Lori's room. They all knelt around Flamedramon who was still  
out cold. His armored mask was on the floor beside him where Davis had left it. The group's  
whispers fell to a quiet hush when they saw him.

He was laying on his side; Anna had got some pillows so that he would be comfortable,  
and to support his injured shoulder. Lori remembered when her Mother had reset the joint.  
He had passed out in her arms.

"I successfully stopped the blood flow from the wounds in his arm and leg. I'm going to  
need some help with the side wound." Anna said grabbing a clean towel. She motioned Davis and  
Lori to kneel beside her. "I need you two to press down as hard as you can." She lay the towel  
on Flamedramon.

They did as they were told and pressed down.

"Harder", Anna said, pressing down with them.

Flamedramon stirred and moaned.

"We're hurting him!" Davis said, disturbed.

"I know, but it can't be helped. I would'nt be surprised if he has bruised or cracked  
ribs with all the cement debris that fell on him." Anna said standing up. "Now I need you to  
stay with him like that. I need to leave for a short while and get some things from the  
hospital. I won't be long. Can you do this?"

Davis and Lori nodded.

"All right, I'll be as fast as I can." Anna said, heading out the door. Minutes later,  
the van pulled out of the driveway and was gone.

The group was in silent shock. They all sat around Davis, Lori and Flamedramon on the  
floor. Cody and Upamon sat silent and expressionless off to the side. Even though he was the  
youngest, Cody was also in some ways the strongest of the group. Yolei, TK and Poromon looked  
on with sympathy and little Patamon sat by Flamedramon's head. Big tears where falling down his  
face. Gatomon sat with him trying to comfort her friend, and Kari sat, wiping tears from her  
eyes.

After a while of silence, Lori spoke up. "I'm sure Flamedramon's going to be OK. My  
Mom's going to fix him up as good as new."

"Yeah I know. It's just that I can't stand seeing him like this. It's scary." Davis said  
quietly. "I wonder if he's going to wake up. He does'nt look so good."

"It's hard to tell right now." Lori said. "He could be out for a while." She looked at  
Davis' worried look. "Don't worry, this kind of unconsciousness is good for him. It's a healing  
sleep."

Davis nodded, not really in the mood for talking.

* * * * * * * *

Anna came back around thirty minutes later. She came in with supplies from the hospital.  
"How is he doing?" She asked as she came in.

"All right I guess, nothing much has changed." Lori answered.

"I think it's best if everyone except Lori and Davis go to the living room." Anna said.  
"This is not going to be pretty."

The group reluctantly left the room, glancing at Flamedramon worriedly.

When everyone was out of the room, Anna knelt and checked the graze wound. "Great job,  
the blood flow has slowed quite a bit. It should be fine now. Davis can you fill this with warm  
water for me?" She held out a basin.

"Sure", Davis said, grabbing it and running out of the room. He came back and Anna  
cleaned and disinfected the wound, than bandaged it.

"All right, now on with the nitty gritty..." Anna muttered, removing the temporary  
bandage from the bullet wound on the Digimon's arm. As she probed the wound, Flamedramon moaned  
softly and his eyes opened slowly.

"Flamedramon! Your awake!" Davis cried, refraining from throwing his arms around him. He  
figured he was in enough pain all ready.

Flamedramon looked at him and Lori, than at Lori's Mother. "Where....am..I?" He asked in  
a low voice, thick with sleep.

"You're at my house in my room." Lori answered him, leaning forward. "My Mom is going to  
help heal you."

Flamedramon looked at Anna. Davis and Lori trusted her, why not himself as well? He  
nodded at her slightly.

"My name is Anna", Lori's Mother said with a kind smile.

"I...remember you", Flamedramon murmured. "From earlier."

Anna nodded. "I'm going to remove the bullets in your arm and leg. Then I'm going to  
clean and bandage your wounds so that they don't become infected."

Flamedramon nodded again. "I understand."

"This will cause discomfort. I'm too afraid to use normal painkillers because they might  
have a negative reaction with your system." Anna said. "I've never worked on a non-human before.  
I'll try my best to be gentle."

"I trust you", Flamedramon said, his voice a barely audible whisper.

"We should get started then", Anna said, getting herself ready. She looked at Davis and  
Lori. "You guys don't have to stay. This could be disturbing for the gentle hearted."

Davis shook his head. "No way, I'm not leaving him."

Lori nodded. "Yeah, you might need some help."

Not wasting any time, Anna picked up a tweezer like instrument and began to extract the  
bullet from the arm wound. It only took about a minute since the bullet was'nt very deep. As  
gently as she could, she eased it out and placed the small bloody piece of metal into a small  
container.

Through all of this, Flamedramon said not a word or made a sound. His body language  
though, spoke volumes. He had stiffened, and Lori saw him close his eyes and clench his teeth.  
Now that the first bullet was out, he relaxed with a soft sigh.

Anna then cleaned and bandaged the wound, then prepared to remove the bullet from his  
leg. "Now this is a little deeper than the other one." She said to Flamedramon. "Let me know if  
you need a break."

Flamedramon nodded than jerked involuntarily as Anna probed the wound with her  
tweezer-like instrument. Davis almost wanted to leave the room, but he didn't want to leave his  
friend. Lori leaned forward and cradled the Digimon's head in her arms, running her fingers  
through his fur soothingly. Flamedramon closed his eyes and seemed to lean into her touch.

Davis watched this and couldn't help but feel envious. Who's Digimon was he anyway? Lori  
seemed to have a stronger bond with Flamedramon than Davis ever had and she wasn't even a  
Digidestined! He shoved those feelings aside figuring that Flamedramon needed his support and  
not his selfishness.

"How are we doing?" Anna asked after a while as she worked on the wound.  
"I almost got it."

Flamedramon was unable to speak, all he could do was make a quiet low strangled sound in  
his throat. Lori could feel him shaking in her arms.

"I don't know how you can stand this!" Davis said, impressed with his  
friend's endurance. "I'd be screaming and bawling my eyes out!"

"I'm.....not far...from it....Davis," Flamedramon choked out. "Believe..me!"

"Almost.......Got it!" Anna exclaimed triumphantly, holding up the bullet.

Flamedramon shuddered with relief, breathing raggedly. Lori sat back, hand resting on  
the top of his head. Davis watched him worriedly. "Are you OK? You look like you're going to be  
sick!" Anna reached for an empty container and held it in front of the Digimon's face.

"No...Davis." Flamedramon gasped. "I'm not...going....to...be...BLEARGH!"  
His sentence was cut off from being violently ill.

"Dude, sick!" Davis exclaimed, grossed out.

Afterwards, an extremely embarrassed Flamedramon looked at Lori and Davis with the  
most pitiful expression they had ever seen. After seeing that Flamedramon's nausea was past,  
Anna left the room to empty and clean the container.

"Hey it's no big deal", Davis said, trying to comfort his friend. "I probably would have  
puked my guts too."

"I don't think that helped Davis", Lori said, watching Flamedramon try to bury his face  
into the pillow.

Anna came back, followed by the rest of the group from the living room. "I'm going to  
drive all of you guys home now before it gets too late. You might as well say your goodbyes for  
tonight."

"Can we exchange phone numbers so we can check to see how he's doing?" asked Davis.

Anna nodded. "Sure". She grabbed some paper and a pen and passed it around where  
everyone wrote their numbers. While this was going on, the Digimon said good night to  
Flamedramon, who had recovered and had gotten comfortable lying on his back.

"Hope you get better soon Flamedramon. Get lots of rest", Gatomon said, placing a paw on  
Flamedramon's arm.

Flamedramon grinned slightly. "Hey, you know me better than that Gatomon. Digimon heal  
fast remember?" His voice sounded tired, but he sounded optimistic enough to calm Gatomon's  
worries.

Patamon joined Gatomon by her side, as well as Poromon and Upamon. They all wished him  
well, saying that they will keep in touch.

The rest of the group, finished with exchanging phone numbers, said their goodbyes as  
well. Kari and Yolei gave him hugs, careful not to squeeze too hard. TK and Cody said goodnight,  
saying that they'll visit again soon. Davis was last to say goodnight, the others heading out of  
the room to get their coats.

Davis sat looking at Flamedramon, not really knowing what to say. Flamedramon, seeming  
to know what he was thinking, gave a small grin. "Don't worry about me. I'll be up and fighting  
by your side in the Digital world before you can say ‘Digi-armor energize!'"

Davis grinned back, but his eyes were still full of worry. "Yeah, speaking of that,  
I'm going to give Izzy my D3 so he can fix it. TK seems to think that's the best thing to do."  
He was silent for a few moments. "I can't believe what you did for me, Cody and Lori." He said  
quietly. "You almost died saving us. I don't know how to thank you for that. It's a big deal,  
you know..." His voice trailed away, and he turned to the side, wiping his face.

"Davis", Flamedramon said softly, seeing his friend's tears. "Don't worry about it.  
You're my friend. You don't need to say anything." He moved an arm a little, bumping it against  
Davis' slightly. "You should get going. I'll be OK."

Davis nodded, trying not to look upset in front of his friend. He didn't want  
Flamedramon to worry about him. "I'll call everyday when I get home from school kay? Take it  
easy." He said, getting up.

Flamedramon watched him head towards the door. "Goodnight Davis". He said.

Davis waved and stepped out of the room, almost bumping into Lori who was standing with  
her Mother outside of the door. "Jeez! I gotta stop doing that!" Davis said, laughing lightly.  
"I didn't even know you left the room."

"We figured we could leave you and your Digi-partner alone for a minute." Lori said  
shrugging. "Everyone else is all ready to go."

Davis sighed and nodded. "See ya Lori. Take good care of him OK?"

Lori smiled. "Of course! Good night".

Davis waved as he followed Anna down the hall. "Later."

Lori watched from the living room window as the van left the driveway yet again. Then  
she headed back to her room. Flamedramon looked up as she came in. "Is Davis all right?" He  
asked with concern.

"Yeah, he's all right. He's just going to miss you." Lori said, sitting down next to  
him. "Are you going to be OK?"

Flamedramon nodded and seemed to blush slightly. "I'm fine. I have you here with me."  
He said with almost a shy tone to his voice. Lori looked away, smiling.

"Did you want anything to eat or drink?" She asked, getting to her feet.

Flamedramon winced, holding his stomach. "Eat no. I am kind of thirsty though."

"Kay, be back in a sec." Lori said, leaving the room. She came back a few minutes later  
holding a glass of cold water. Flamedramon reached for it and lowered his arm sheepishly.

"Do you have a straw? I um, forgot that I can't really hold anything in this form." He  
said, looking at his armored talons.

"We don't but we can get some", Lori said. She leaned forward and placed a hand behind  
Flamedramon's head, helping him to tilt it forward. Then she held the glass up to his mouth.  
"Drink slowly, your stomach might get upset again if you drink too fast."

Flamedramon's eyes closed as he drank the water in small sips. He didn't realize he was  
so thirsty. He finished the glass, uttering a soft mmm sound in his throat, looking up at Lori  
gratefully.

She smiled, resting his head back on the pillow. "You should get some rest now. You've  
had enough action for one day."

"You don't have to tell me twice", Flamedramon murmured sleepily. Lori started to get up  
but Flamedramon stopped her, brushing his arm slightly against hers. "Please, stay with me  
while I go to sleep", he asked softly.

Lori smiled. "Sure". She got comfy by leaning on the pillow, and resting her arm over  
him, her hand on his chest. With her other free hand she brushed the top of his head lightly  
with her fingers. She felt him relax with contentment. "Now get some sleep", she said, moving  
her hand up to stroke the side of his face.

Flamedramon looked up at her with a tender expression for a few moments, then sleep  
started to take him and his eyes slowly drifted shut. Lori kept her hand at his cheek until she  
felt his breathing slow in sleep. Then she moved her hand back to his chest. She stayed with him  
like that, listening to him breathing softly and feeling his chest rise and fall.

A short while later, Lori heard her Mother come back from dropping the others off.  
Shortly, her Mother came in to the room. "I see he's getting some rest." She said, looking down  
at the sleeping Digimon.

Lori nodded. "He had a glass of water and was out minutes later".

"He'll be sleeping a lot in the next few days. The other kids explained quite a bit  
when I dropped them off. When a Digimon has used up large amounts of energy in battle, they  
sleep or eat to get their energy back." Anna said. "They said that usually their Digimon revert  
back to their smaller forms when they use up a lot of energy, and all they need is to eat. With  
Flamedramon unable to do that, the only option left is sleeping."

Lori listened, fascinated. "They are so lucky", she murmured. "To be able to have such  
wonderful beings as friends and protectors. I would love to visit the Digital World and see what  
it's like."

Lori's Mother looked Flamedramon over. "Well, He should be all right now. I'll make him  
a sling for his arm tomorrow. I think we should get some rest too. It's getting late." She said.  
Lori nodded. "OK, goodnight Mom".

Anna left to go to bed, and Lori got into her PJ's. She crawled into bed and got  
comfortable. She looked at the sleeping form of Flamedramon before turning off the light.  
"Goodnight Flamedramon", she whispered.

She was soon asleep.

* * * * * * * *

Lori woke to a bright sunny Sunday morning. She got up and after eating breakfast and  
getting dressed, she went back into her room and sat next to Flamedramon. He was curled up with  
his face buried in the pillow.

As she watched him sleep, she admired the design of his armor. She really liked the sun  
shaped crest on the back of his armored top. It shone golden in the light like the sun outside.  
She wondered if the symbol had any meaning. She reached out and gently traced the design with  
her fingertips.

Flamedramon stirred slightly. "Lori?"

"Oh! I hope I did'nt wake you", Lori said apologetically.

"No, you didn't", came the soft reply.

Lori moved to sit in front of him, careful not to step on his tail. "How are you feeling  
today?" She asked.

"Tired", Flamedramon sighed. "And sore. Everything hurts."

"Mom is going to make a sling for your shoulder. She said you should heal up just fine."  
Lori said reassuringly. The Digimon nodded.

After a pause, Flamedramon looked up at her curiously. "What were you doing just now?  
You were touching me".

"I was just admiring your armor." Lori said, slightly embarrassed. "I was touching that  
sun symbol on your tunic. What is it? Does it mean anything?" It was now her turn to be  
curious.

Flamedramon's eyes grew sad. "It's the Crest of Courage. I.....don't know what it means  
anymore", he murmured.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Lori asked, concerned. Something was bothering  
Flamedramon deeply. She could see the pain in his eyes, and it wasn't physical.

"I....I don't want to talk about it right now." Flamedramon whispered looking up at Lori  
almost pleadingly, not wanting her to pursue the subject.

Lori nodded, showing him that she understood. "Did you want anything to eat or drink?"

Flamedramon nodded. Lori could still see that he was upset about something, and was  
trying to hide it. She hoped that he would talk about it soon. It wasn't healthy for him to keep  
it inside.

Lori got up and went to the kitchen. She got a glass of water, and chopped up some  
fruit onto a plate. She dug around in the cupboards and found a surprise for Flamedramon. When  
she went back into her room, Flamedramon seemed back to normal. Whatever was bothering him, he  
seemed to have succeeded in getting it under control.

Lori sat, placing the plate and glass of water in front of him. "I chopped up some fruit  
for you." She had a hand behind her back.

Flamedramon tried to shift his position to see what she had. "What are you hiding?"

"Oh, nothing.....just straws!" Lori said with a grin, holding them out. "Mom must have  
found these last night. I think you'll like them." The brightly colored drinking straws were  
long and were in various swirly shapes.

Flamedramon's eyes lit up when he saw them. "Hey, those are neat! Davis doesn't have  
those at his place." Lori put one in the glass and the Digimon grinned as he had a drink.  
"Cool!"

Lori grinned and picked up a piece of cantelope. "I chopped enough fruit for the both of  
us". She looked at Flamedramon's talons, suddenly realizing that he wouldn't be able to pick  
anything up.

Flamedramon seemed to know her thoughts. "Don't worry about it", he said with a grin.  
He reached down and speared a piece of a melon on a talon and bringing it to his mouth, took a  
big bite out of it. He winked at her as he did so.

Lori laughed. "Show off!"

Flamedramon laughed softly and continued to eat. By the time they finished off the plate,  
Lori could tell that Flamedramon was ready to rest again. Just the small amount of time that he  
was awake exhausted him. He slumped back down on the pillow with a soft sigh.

"You feeling OK?" Lori asked him.

"Yeah", He murmured, "Just tired..." The dragon Digimon immediately drifted off into a  
deep sleep.

Lori took the dishes to the kitchen and started washing them and putting them away. She  
had just finished when the phone rang. It was Davis.

"How is he?" He blurted as Lori was saying Hello.

"He's fine. We just had something to eat and he's sleeping now."

"Oh", Davis said. "I was hoping he was going to be awake so I could talk to him."

"Miss him huh?" Lori said knowingly.

Davis was silent for a few seconds. "Yeah", he said finally in a quiet voice. "Well", he  
continued in a brighter tone. "It is quieter around here! Uh...except for my older Sister..."

Lori smiled. "Have you given your Digivice to Izzy yet?"

"Huh?" Davis said at the sudden switch in topic. "Oh, not yet. I'm meeting up with him  
and Tai tomorrow after school and I'm giving it to him then."

"Are Tai, and Izzy Digidestined too?" Lori asked.

"Of course!" Davis said. "Oh, you haven't met them yet. They are the older  
Digidestined. They are four years older than us."

"Really! I only met you and four others last night. How many of you are there?"

"Well, the others that were there last night, including me are the new group of  
Digidestined. Four years ago, there were eight. TK and Kari were part of that original group.  
I'm going to have to hook you up with Kari's older Bro Tai so he can fill you in. It's a looong  
story!"

The two of them chatted for a while longer than Davis had to go. Lori hung up the phone,  
smiling. She liked Davis. He seemed to be a nice guy. The day was pretty normal after that.  
Lori's Mother made a sling for Flamedramon, and Lori helped her clean him up and get all the  
dirt and dried blood off of him. It took at least fifteen minutes trying to figure out how to  
take all of his armor off. Flamedramon was so out of it that he didn't even wake up when they  
sponge bathed him. After they had washed him, and wrapped him in fresh bandages, they wrapped  
the sleeping Digimon in clean blankets on the mat.

Later that evening, Davis' four other friends called wondering how Flamedramon was  
doing. Nothing much happened after that and Lori settled into bed for a night of reading and  
getting a good sleep for school the next day.

* * * * * * * *

"Um...I'm naked..." Lori heard Flamedramon mumble. She turned away from her mirror and  
paused from brushing her hair. It was Monday morning and she was getting ready for school.  
Flamedramon had just woken up and was looking at himself. Lori smiled, putting the comb down and  
sitting on the floor next to him.

"You are also cleaner. Mom and I gave you a bath last night."

Flamedramon turned his face away, blushing slightly, trying not to think about Lori's  
gentle hands running all over his body. Shoving that thought from his mind, he noticed something  
else. "I do have hands", he commented, holding them up and studying them. "I've never seen them  
before."

Lori didn't really get a good look at them the night before. He had three fingers, each  
one tipped with a long sharp talon. Like his rookie form, Flamedramon's whole body was blue.  
Except for the front of his torso, throat and lower half of his face, which was white. "They're  
shaped like Greymon's hands." Flamedramon said as an after thought.

"Who's Greymon?" Lori asked, curious.

"Another Digimon. You haven't met him yet. He's a dinosaur type, and looks like a T-rex  
with a horned mask."

"Sounds pretty freaky", Lori said, standing up. "I'm going to get us some  
breakfast kay?"

Flamedramon smiled at her as she walked out the door.

Later, she returned and they ate their food, Flamedramon was happy that he could pick  
things up easier. By the time Lori put the dishes in the sink, and went back to her room to get  
her school bag, the Armored Digimon was fast asleep. Lori put a plastic wrapped plate of food  
and a bottle of water on the floor next to the mat in case he was hungry while she was at school.  
Her Mom wasn't home and was at the hospital til the evening. Before leaving, Lori pulled up the  
blankets and covered Flamedramon's sleeping form. "See ya", she whispered before heading out the  
door.

* * * * * * * *

The week was going by fairly quickly. Flamedramon spent a lot of time sleeping, only  
waking long enough to eat and to answer the call of nature. On Wednesday, when Lori came back  
from school, she walked into her room to find Flamedramon standing shakily in front of her  
mirror.

"What are you doing?" Lori asked. "You shouldn't be on your feet so soon until you get  
more strength."

Flamedramon turned and almost fell over. "I'm fine", he said wincing. "Almost..."

Lori helped him as he slowly got back down on his mat, wrapping the blanket around  
himself. "I was just seeing what I looked like", He said. "It's wierd without all  
that armor on."

"And?"

"I look like crap."

Lori couldn't help but laugh. "I think you look just fine." Flamedramon did look  
different without his armor though. He seemed smaller somehow. He was lean with long slender  
arms and legs. Even though Flamedramon claimed that he felt awkward, Lori noticed that he was  
very graceful and balanced when he moved. Well since she'd met him anyway, he hadn't moved much  
since he was at her house.

"Well, you just get some rest." Lori said getting up. "I'll be back in a bit."  
Flamedramon nodded and settled, closing his eyes. Lori, leaving him to sleep, grabbed a towel  
and headed to the bathroom to shower.

* * * * * * * *

A while later, Lori finished her shower and was drying off. That shower had felt so  
good, she thought to herself. I feel human again. She dried off and stood nude while drying her  
hair. She was so absorbed in her task that she didn't notice the door had opened until she heard  
the soft thunk of a plastic cup falling onto the tile floor. She whirled around with a soft cry  
of surprise, and wrapped a towel around herself as she saw Flamedramon standing in the bathroom  
doorway.

He must've come in for a glass of water, Lori thought numbly as she noticed the cup at  
his feet; it had fallen from his nerveless fingers. Flamedramon was staring at her in silent  
shock, blushing crimson. He came to his senses, and covering his face with his hands, mumbled  
apologies and stumbled out of the doorway and down the hallway. He seemed upset.

Lori sighed and threw on her clothes. She went into her room to find Flamedramon wrapped  
up in his blanket on the mat. Only his taloned blue feet were visible, sticking out at one end.  
She sat at the end where his head would be and rested her hand on the lump under the blanket.

She heard a moan of embarrassment from within the depths of the fabric.

"Flamedramon, it's OK, I'm not mad at you. It was an accident." Lori said, hoping she  
sounded comforting.

Flamedramon was silent.

"I think you are more upset than me!" Lori said with a grin. She grabbed the blanket  
and tugged slightly, until one reddish brown eye blinked up at her through a small gap in the  
blanket. He avoided her gaze and turned his head. Lori stifled a giggle as she reached down and  
tickled the underside of his foot.

Flamedramon didn't make a sound but he squirmed pretty good. Finally he sat up and  
uncovered his face, still avoiding her gaze. "It's no big deal", Lori said. "You've seen a  
naked human before right? What about Davis?"

"Um...you look quite a bit different than he does", Flamedramon mumbled, blushing  
furiously again.

"Oh, so you saw everything huh?"

Flamedramon glanced at Lori slightly than lowered his eyes. "Umm yeah". Lori nodded and  
didn't make a comment. Flamedramon glanced at her again thinking that she expected him to say  
more. "Uhh, you look very...nice", he said softly, than he blushed again and covered his face  
with his hands. She's gonna kill me now! He thought, expecting her to be mad.

To his surprise, Lori didn't do anything in anger. She reached up and grabbed his hands  
and gently pulled down until she could see his face. He turned away from her, but Lori placed  
her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Thank you", she said  
smiling. "You are so nice."

Flamedramon blinked in surprise. "You aren't mad?"

"No! I was surprised but I wasn't angry". Lori said, lowering her hands. "It's OK."

Flamedramon looked relieved.

"I just have to do my homework, and start supper", Lori said getting up. "Mom should be  
home soon. If you feel up to it, how about we watch a movie after?"

Flamedramon looked up at her and smiled. "I'd like that Lori".

Lori got out her books to do her homework......

 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**"A Time To Heal" A Digimon Season 02 Fanfic!**  
Written by: Djehuti

It was finally Friday, almost two weeks after Flamedramon started staying at Lori's.  
Lori was coming home from school and she was happy because once again, she didn't have any  
homework on the weekend. Flamedramon seemed to be recovering nicely. He still didn't have  
all of his strength back, but her Mom was pleased with his progress. Anna still marvelled  
at how he had survived. He was still all bandaged up and had a sling, but was awake for  
longer periods of time and moved around more. Anna said that most people, after sustainig  
injuries like he did, would still be bedridden.

Lori walked in the house and went in her room to dump her school stuff onto the bed.  
She noticed that Flamedramon wasn't on his mat. Lori walked down the hall, into the living room  
and saw that he wasn't there either. "Flamedramon?" Lori called.

"I'm out here", She heard him answer. His voice was coming from outside. Lori slid open  
the padio door and saw Flamedramon sitting on the floor of the padio, looking through the bars  
at her tiny backyard. There was only room enough for a huge tree and it shaded the padio from  
the bright sun.

"What are you doing out here?" Lori asked, sitting next to him.

Flamedramon shrugged. "Just getting some fresh air. I...I miss home." He sighed and  
rested his head against the bars.

Lori didn't say anything and rested a comforting hand on the sad Digimon's arm. She  
could tell that something was really bothering him. She could tell ever since when he started  
staying there. The last two weeks that he had been there, Lori had been spending a lot of time  
with Flamedramon and keeping him company. They seemed to have developed quite a bond. Also,  
there have been nights where she woke to see Flamedramon having a troubled sleep, like he was  
having a nightmare that he couldn't wake from. She hoped that he would tell her what was  
bothering him so it wouldn't haunt him so. Lori slid her hand down his arm and clasped his hand,  
squeezing it reassuringly.

Flamedramon looked at her, with a small smile and squeezed her hand back. Then he  
looked away and leaned his head on the bars again. They sat there for a while in silence,  
holding each others hand, and enjoying each others presence. Finally Lori looked up when she  
heard her Mom pull into the driveway. "I should go in and see if Mom needs help with  
supper", Lori said. Flamedramon nodded and reluctantly let go of Lori's hand. Lori got  
up and walked into the house, Flamedramon watching her with a sad look in his eyes.

* * * * * * * *

"Well, everything is looking great", Anna said approvingly. It was after supper,  
and Lori's Mom was examining Flamedramon's injuries, cleaning them and wrapping them in  
fresh bandages. "Digimon really do heal quick, don't they?" She said with a smile as she  
finished up the last bandage.

Flamedramon just nodded, and got off the table when Anna was finished. "Thank you",  
he said.

Anna smiled and looked at her watch. "I have to go soon, they put me on a night  
shift tonight at the hospital." She gave Lori a hug and a kiss. "I'll see you tommorow OK?"

Lori nodded, "sure Mom." Anna went to get ready for work and left shortly, leaving  
Lori and Flamedramon alone. Flamedramon had gone back to her room, and Lori was in the  
living room, trying to think of ways to help cheer the gloomy Digimon up. She figured that  
he had been laying around for long enough and decided to do something fun.

With a grin, Lori walked into her room and sat on her bed. Flamedramon looked up  
at her from the floor curiously, wondering what the silly grin was about. "Come with me",  
Lori said. "I want to show you something". Flamedramon shrugged and slowly got up off of the  
floor. Lori grabbed his hand and led him down the hall, and towards the stairs to the basement.  
Flamedramon limped down the stairs after her, wondering what she was going to show him.  
When he reached the bottom he entered the rec room that had a large TV and a comfy couch. There  
was also an impressive stereo system in the corner.

Flamedramon looked around, interested. "What did you want to show me?" He asked.

Lori winked and headed over to the stereo. "I figured we could have some fun, and  
get some excercise too! I'm going to show you how to dance".

Flamedramon's eyes widened, and he suddenly looked self-conscious. He could'nt dance  
a step and he didn't want to embarrass himself infront of Lori. She must have been talking to  
Davis to get this idea. Lori caught his facial expression and laughed. "It's OK. It's easy,  
I'll show you." Flamedramon sat on the couch as Lori put a whole bunch of CD's into the  
stereo. "I'll make it interesting and put it on random", she murmured to herself. She set  
everything up and started the music. An upbeat song came on and Lori grinned. "I've danced a  
routine with my dance club at school to this song", she said posing in the middle of the room.

Flamedramon could'nt take his eyes off of Lori as she danced. She seemed to become  
one with the music, she never missed a beat. She was swift, graceful and sure of her movements.  
It was all he could do to not have his jaw hit the floor, or his eyes to pop out of his head.  
He was so mesmerised that when the song ended, he was speechless. Lori flopped down onto the  
couch next to him. "So, what did you think?"

Flamedramon shook himself out of it. "Y-you were wonderful!" He said, barely  
able to get the sentence out.

Lori grinned, pleased at his reaction. She suddenly grabbed his hands and pulled the  
stunned Digimon off of the couch. "Now it's your turn!" She said with a wink.

"Um....no", Flamedramon said quickly, trying to sit down again. He didn't succeed,  
and Lori got him to stand next to her in the middle of the room. Another song started and  
it happened to be "Move Your Body" by Eiffel 65. One of Lori's favorites.

"We'll start real simple", she said, facing the nervous looking Digimon. "Just do what  
I do." Lori started moving to the music, swaying from side to side from foot to foot.  
Flamedramon started to move along with her, but could'nt seem to get the rhythm right.

"I don't think I'm getting it", he said, feeling really stupid. He was'nt on the beat  
at all and was almost tripping over himself. His tail almost knocked a lamp off of a table,  
and he flushed hotly. Lori tried not to laugh. She kept her face neutral, and the song  
mercifully ended. The next one was "We Love To Party", by the Vengaboys. Lori was determined  
to help Flamedramon find the beat.

"We'll try something different", she said, getting Flamedramon to stand in front of  
her again. "Just close your eyes and listen to the music." Flamedramon did so, wondering  
what she was going to get him to do next. "Now try to find the beat and start moving to it.  
Not a lot at first, maybe a foot or a bob of the head". Lori watched as Flamedramon listened,  
his face in an expression of concentration. After a minute or so, his foot started to move  
slightly. Slowly at first, but slowly gaining confidence, he started moving his head. "That's  
it", Lori encouraged. To help him out she placed a hand on either side of his waist and started  
to guide his body. Flamedramon opened his eyes and grinned as he realized that he was moving at  
the same beat as Lori. "See? You got it!" Lori said, stepping away.

Flamedramon had found the beat. He was bobbing slightly in time to the music, and had  
a silly grin on his face. As the evening progressed, Lori showed him some basic moves.  
Flamedramon was feeling pretty good now, and he didn't feel like an idiot anymore. Wait til  
Davis sees this! He thought gleefully. As they danced, the room was filled with the deep rich  
sound of Flamedramon's laughter. He was starting to get tired though and Lori sat with  
him on the couch. "This is so fun Lori", he said, feeling better than he ever had in weeks.

"I'm glad you're feeling better", Lori said with a pleased smile. "Oh! I'll be right  
back", She ran upstairs and came back down a few minutes later with something to drink.  
They relaxed and had a refreshing drink while listening to music. After they were finished,  
a slow song came on. It was "I knew I Loved You", by Savage Garden. Another one of Lori's  
favorites. She got up and grinned. "How about I give you a quick lesson in slow dancing?"

Before Flamedramon could respond, Lori pulled him to his feet and led him to the centre  
of the room once more. Flamedramon wondered how someone could dance to music this slow. "There  
are different ways to do this but I'll show you the way we do it at school", Lori said,  
thinking for a moment. Normally she would've put her arms around her partner's neck but  
Flamedramon was a head taller. It was possible, but her arms would get tired after a while.

Lori then wrapped her arms gently around Flamedramon's waist, mindful of his bandaged  
injury. Flamedramon looked down at her nervously, almost shyly. He then slowly wrapped his  
arms around her shoulders, feeling that his legs were so wobbly that they felt like Jell-o.  
Lori smiled up at him. "With this kind of dancing, you just sway to the beat, and slowly  
move in a circle. We'll start with the swaying first".

She gently started to sway to the beat, then Flamedramon started to as well. Lori was  
impressed at how quickly he had picked up the rhythm. "You're a natural at this", Lori said  
with a smile.

The dragon Digimon looked at her with a small grin. "Really?"

"Sure", Lori said, than she hugged herself closer to him and rested her head on his  
chest. Flamedramon's eyes widened and he blushed, glad that Lori didn't notice. He hugged her  
back, and closing his eyes, rested his chin on the top of her head. He didn't even notice  
that they had been slowly moving in a circle. He wished the song would never end.

Lori felt so comfortable and secure surrounded by Flamedramon's warmth. She was  
pleased that he was a quick learner. He wasn't even stepping on her feet. She could feel the  
strength in the Digimon's arms, and feel the beat of his heart. She felt like the safest  
person in the world, and no harm would ever come to her as long as she was with Flamedramon.

Then the song ended. Reluctantly, the two of them let go of each other and stepped  
back. Lori found herself blushing up at Flamedramon. "That was fun".

Flamedramon nodded in agreement. Unable to find words to describe what he was feeling.

After a pause, Lori looked at the clock. It was almost 10:00 pm. "Oh..how about we  
watch a movie before going to bed?"

Flamedramon thought that was a good idea. The two of them got ready for bed and went  
back down to the recroom to watch a movie. While they were watching it, Lori leaned into  
Flamedramon, very comfy. Flamedramon smiled, unnoticed and thought that this day was one of the  
best days of his life.

* * * * * * * *

 **~'~Flamey's POV~'~**

 _No! No!_

"Nice job Flamedramon! Could'nt have done better myself! HA HA HA HA!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

 _I-it's happening again! It's all my FAULT! No!_

 _Over and over again it's happening. The attack from my own hand....NOOOOOO! Those  
innocent people! I DID'NT MEAN IT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!_

"Nice job Flamey! HA HA HA! Now you are a MURDURER! HA HA HA!"

 _NO! NO!_

"YES! YOU ARE A KILLER! HA HA!"  
 _  
i deserve...to die...i am a.....k-killer..._

* * * * * * * *

Lori woke up suddenly. It was 3:30 am, and she had been sound asleep. She heard the  
sound again, a soft moan. She looked over at where Flamedramon was sleeping. He was having  
nightmares, again. The poor Digimon was twisting and turning, with soft moans. Lori crawled  
out of bed and turned on her small desklamp. The room was illuminated in soft light.

Lori knelt next to Flamedramon and touched his shoulder gently. In the light of the  
lamp, she could see a slight sheen to his skin. His face was damp with sweat and tears. This  
was the worst she had ever seen him so far.

"Nooooo...." The dragon murmured, shuddering with a moan.

"Shhh", Lori said softly, stroking his face. "It's all right.." She stayed for the  
next while. Attempting to comfort him. After a bit, his dreams seemed to grow more intense  
and he started to move more violently. Lori knew that she would have to wake him soon or  
he could hurt himself.

By now, his mat was in a shambles, the blankets all over the place. The way he was  
thrashing, Lori was afraid he would open his wounds.

Flamedramon cried out and started to struggle, looking like he was fighting  
an imaginary foe....and losing. "NOOOOOOO!" He screamed.

Lori gasped in alarm. She could'nt let this go any further. She jumped on Flamedramon,  
straddling his waist and attempting to pin his flailing arms down. "Flamedramon!" She cried.  
"Wake up!"

The dragon moaned and an arm wrenched free from Lori's grasp. His taloned hand swiped  
roughly at her face and Lori cried out in pain, but did'nt let go. She was more determined than  
ever to wake the struggling Digimon up.

Lori called on desperate measures. She thumped Flamedramon in his all ready tender  
ribs, which caused the Digimon to grunt in pain. Then she cocked her fist, hauled off and  
punched Flamedramon in the jaw as hard as she could. Pain shot up her arm as the bones  
connected with a CRACK!

Flamedramon's head jerked to the side at the blow, and his movements immediately  
ceased. He lay there with his eyes squeezed shut, breathing heavily. Lori collapsed on him  
in exhaustion, feeling the rapid beating of his heart and his heaving chest beneath her.

After a few minutes, Lori heard a soft sound, barely a whisper.

"L-lori?"

Lori looked up and saw Flamedramon move his head a little, his eyes still shut.  
"I'm here", she whispered back in the silence.

"W-why...are you lying on top of me?" His voice was a strained whisper, with a tone  
of confusion.

"You were having a bad nightmare..." Lori said softly. "I had to wake you. I was afraid  
you would hurt yourself."

Flamedramon raised a shaking hand and felt his throbbing jaw. "You..you hit me!"

"You got me first!" Lori responded, and regretted saying anything at the sudden shocked  
look on Flamedramon's face. He raised his head slightly, peering at Lori in the dim light.  
She heard a trembling gasp and Flamedramon reached up and gently touched Lori's cheek. There was  
a long gash there, not too deep, from where he had swiped her. Blood had trickled down her  
cheek, looking like red tears.

"Ohhh", Flamedramon whispered. A horrified sound. "I-I hurt you!" The big red-brown  
eyes filled with tears.

"It's all right...I'm OK", Lori said reassuringly as she saw the tears flow down his  
face. She held his trembling hand that was on her cheek, and squeezed it. She gently got off of  
Flamedramon and his hand fell limply at his side.

"N-no...no", Flamedramon whispered rolling over so that he was facing away from Lori.  
His hands at his face. The lean body trembled from head to foot.

Lori watched the softly crying Digimon, unsure of what to do. Then after a moment's  
hesitation, she bent forward and gently embraced Flamedramon. "Don't worry", She soothed.  
"I'm OK". Deep down, Lori knew that him hitting her was'nt all that was making him upset.  
"Please tell me what's wrong...whatever is bothering you is eating you up inside", Lori  
pleaded softly. "I'm your friend Flamedramon. I care for you..." She murmured, stroking the top  
of his head.

Flamedramon shuddered at her words. "I....I a-am a...a MURDURER!" Came the anguished  
cry. Lori was shocked at this and the Digimon dissolved into violent sobs. She got up and  
moved so that Flamedramon was facing her and held his shaking body in her arms. She held him  
while he cried and cried. Slowly but surely in a choked voice, Flamedramon told her  
everything. The fight with Tyrannomon, the blocked attack, and the exploding police cars.  
When he got to that part, he was almost howling with grief. All Lori could do was clutch him  
tighly and slowly rock him.

As Flamedramon poured out his emotional pain, Lori remembered that day. How she had  
been with Davis and Cody under that ledge. Watching as Flamedramon's attack got blocked by  
that Tyrannomon. Seeing the column of fire hit the police cars. Seeing them explode and the  
lives that were taken. And Lori wept. She wept with her friend, for his pain and for the lives  
that were taken in a horrible twist of fate.

* * * * * * * *

Later, Lori sat with Flamedramon lying limp and silent in her arms. It was almost five  
in the morning, and the sky outside was slowly beginning to get lighter. Lori gently stroked  
Flamedramon's head. He had cried until he had fallen into an exhausted sleep. She cradled him,  
listening to his soft and relaxed breathing. After a bit, Lori gently lay the Digimon down  
on his mat and covered him in the blankets that were strewn on the floor.

Then Lori went in the bathroom and washed her face and cleaned out the small gash. It  
was'nt that serious, and it had stopped bleeding. She figured it would bruise eventually.  
Not bothering to bandage it, Lori yawned and went into her room and turned off her desklamp.  
Then she flaked out in bed and fell asleep instantly.

 

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**"A Time To Heal" A Digimon Season 02 Fanfic**  
Written By: Djehuti

Davis sat glumly in the cafeteria at school, the hustle and bustle of all the other  
hungry students not even distracting him from his thoughts. He hardly even noticed when his  
other friends sat with him at the table.

"Hey Davis..." TK said as he sipped his drink. Yolei smiled at him from where she was  
sitting and Cody waved from the far end. Kari looked at him knowingly. "Are you ok?" She asked.  
She knew as well as the others that Davis was missing his Digimon. Even though they called  
often at Lori's to talk to Flamedramon and chat, Davis missed his partner's presence more so  
than the rest of them.

"Hey TK", the boy sighed, nibbling on his sandwich. This caused everyone to raise  
their eyebrows. No TP or TS? TK thought to himself. The poor guy must be really messed up.  
"I'm fine Kari, I guess..." Davis answered her question finally. "I just miss Veemon that's  
all...its no fair that I don't get to go in the Digiworld with you guys and kick some butt.."

"Speaking of that, it's been pretty quiet." Yolei said suddenly. "We knocked down the  
spires in the surrounding sector, but other than some mild skirmishes..the Emperor hasn't made  
any major moves....I think we really made him mad in...the battle."

Everyone knew which battle she was talking about. The major fight that had demolished  
a few blocks of the shopping district downtown and the one that had injured their friend.

"I think he could be planning something...." Cody said quietly...the voice of  
reason. The others bowed their heads in thought, not liking the sound of that one bit. "Well  
I hope that whatever happens, it stays in the Digital World and not here.." Kari said with  
a firm tone. "That brat for an Emporer has gone too far!" The others agreed wordlessly as they  
continued to eat their lunches.

**********

The Digimon Emporer paced in his dark castle in the Digital world. He was absolutely  
FURIOUS about what happened a couple of weeks ago. When his minions had returned, he had  
tortured all of them in a fury and had locked them up. He had no use for failure. He had  
wanted the Digidestined brought to their knees...not half the downtown district to be  
destroyed. He wasn't concerned about anything other than the fact that none of the Destined  
were hurt or the Digimon destroyed. Sadly they were still around to destroy his spires and  
plague him. He had been laying low for a while, stewing and trying to think of a plan...but  
strangely he hadn't been able to think of one yet....there was something inside him that was  
nagging him..and he spent a lot of time keeping to himself and trying to bury it.

Hidden in the shadow's, Wormmon watched his Master. He alone knew what was going on.  
Ken...the goodness that was buried deep inside of the Emporer..was telling him that what he did  
and what he was doing was wrong...but the Emperor was doing everything he could to shut it away  
and stop the strange feelings in his heart. The Digimon hoped that this madness would end soon  
and that Ken would find himself. He wanted nothing more than to console his Digi-partner...but  
the Emporer would probably kick him away with yelled insults. So he stayed where he was,  
watching the tortured young man with large sad blue eyes.

**********

Lori was humming happily as she arrived home from school. It was a couple of days  
after that horrible night when Flamedramon had that violent nightmare. Since he had opened  
himself to her and expressed his grief...the Digimon seemed to be much better. He was sleeping  
more soundly and he seemed more relaxed. Even so...he still had a look of sadness in his eyes,  
even when he was content or happy. He was healed much better..and only had slight twinges  
in his arm and leg. He was right, Digimon did heal fast.

"Flamedramon! I'm hooome!" She called cheerfully as she plunked her book bag onto the  
floor and took her shoes off in the porch. Soft footfalls and light clicks of talon on hardwood  
floor told her that Flamedramon was coming to greet her.

"Hi Lori...how was your day at school?" The Digimon asked with a small smile.

"It was okay....math was horrible as usual but other than that things are great! I only  
have to read a chapter in my history book for homework." She said as she tugged on her slippers  
and came into the livingroom. "That's not bad...we are doing Egyptian history..it's pretty  
cool!"

Flamedramon was content to listen to Lori's happy chatting as they continued on into the  
kitchen to get a light snack. "Your Mother called before you got home." Flamedramon said, eating  
a piece of apple from the plate of fruit between them at the table. "She said that she was  
coming home early."

Lori brightened happily. "All right! That's great! She has the next couple of days off  
too..." She said with a grin. Her Mother was a doctor at the local hospital and had lots of,  
sometimes, irregular hours. No sooner than she had said that, the van pulled up in the  
driveway and her Mother came in the door. "Hello Lori!" She called as she took her shoes off  
and came in. "It's going to be so nice to be able to relax for a couple of days."

Lori got up and gave her Mother a hug. "It's going to be great to be able to spend some  
time together!" She agreed. "How about I take care of supper then, while you put your feet up!"

"You don't have to do that!" Anna said shaking her head, but her insistant daughter and  
her Digimon friend wouldn't listen and ushered her into the livingroom to sit down. "No  
worries!" Lori chimed happily. "We got it covered!"

Less than half an hour later, supper was ready. Hamburgers and fries. Lori poured  
the pop while Flamedramon helped with setting the table. "Supper's ready Mom!" Lori called.  
Everyone settled to eat and there was a content silence for the first while. Anna sat back  
taking a drink and waiting til Lori and Flamedramon were finished.

"I talked to an old friend today." She said carefully. "This should have meaning to you  
Flamedramon. His name is Chiodo Matsuka." She paused as she saw Flamedramon and Lori look at  
her blankly. "He is also the Chief of the police apartment...that the police officers who died  
belonged to."

If Flamedramon was human, him paling as white as a sheet would have been very  
obvious. He stared and clenched his fists under the table. Lori wondered what her Mother was  
getting at..and almost regretted in telling her about Flamedramon's nightmares and his remorse.  
"What did you talk about Mom?" She asked quietly, knowing the answer.

"Well. We talked about what happened...and about Flamedramon. I felt I could trust him.  
He...wants to talk to him." She looked at the now panicked looking Digimon.

"WHAT?" Lori burst out, bolting to her feet. "What did you do that for?" She was more  
shocked than angry. "They could come for him or something!" Flamedramon stood and ran from the  
table and disappeared into Lori's room.

Anna looked worried than shook her head. "No..it's not as bad as you think." She said  
softly to Lori, trying to calm her down. "At first he didn't believe me..but as I told him  
more about what happened he understood. He did react like he wanted to take a course of  
action, but I convinced him not to when I told him what you told me. I told him how anguished  
and tortured Flamedramon's heart was....he calmed and than told me that he wanted to visit  
and talk to him, rather than us bring a Digimon to the station." She paused and took a deep  
breath. "And since tomorrow was Saturday, I figured that your Digidestined friends could come  
too when he comes. I can even drive them if they wish."

Lori sat down again, still looking worried but not as panicked. "So this cop friend is  
coming tomorrow?" She asked, than saw her Mother nod. "I hope this works out for the best..but  
you...you should have told us before you talked to him." She sighed. "I better go calm  
Flamedramon...he's probably making himself sick with worry."

Anna nodded. "I'm sorry about all this. But Flamedramon needs to heal his heart as  
well as his body. I figured that a good talk will help."

Lori nodded with a small smile. "It is a good idea...but a shocking one so soon. Let's  
just hope that everything works out. I'll call Davis and the others after." She got up and left  
to attempt to calm a very freaked out Digimon.

**********

"She...did...WHAT???" Exclaimed the voice on the phone loudly.

Lori held out the phone from her ear with a wince until the voice on the other end  
finished it's ranting. After the voice quieted, Lori put the receiver back to her ear.

"Davis...it's all right! No one is going to come to lock Flamedramon away okay? Calm  
down!" She hoped that she was right. "Look, a nice talk would do him some good...he's been  
better since his nightmares seemed to have stopped, but he is still depressed...He thinks  
he's a murdurer! Perhaps with you and the other's help, we can convince him and the Chief  
otherwise. We all saw that it was Tyrannomon that actually smacked the fireballs to the cars!"

There was a silence on the other end of the phone...than a sigh. "Yeah..I guess you're  
right. Are you sure this guy is coming alone?"

"Yes. Mom made sure that he would. She said that she will even pick you guys up too."

"All right..." Davis agreed. "I wanna be there for him. I'll call around and I am  
sure the others would want in too. We can get picked up outside our school okay? Even if  
they aren't able to come..I'll be there." Lori nodded and arrange a time before saying  
goodnight. She headed for bed with worries and prayers for the next day. She had managed  
to calm Flamedramon for him to be able to sleep but it was a restless sleep. At least he  
wasn't having nightmares. Lori turned out her light and crawled into bed.

**********

As promised Anna picked up the five Digidestined and their Digimon at their school.  
The ride back to the house was a quiet and tense one. The wait at the house wasn't long  
either...for a car pulled up into the drive. Thankfully it wasn't a cop car.

"Hello Mr. Matsuka." Lori greeted quietly, letting him in. The man wasn't the  
sterotypical Chief. Not like from a tv show where they were usually short with mustaches and  
loud. He was tall and well built but not overly muscular. He had dark hair and glasses with a  
calm quiet sense about him. He nodded with a small smile as he put on some guest slippers.  
"Hello Lori. Your Mother told me about you." He looked up as Anna came into the porch. "Chiodo.  
Good to see you." She greeted kindly. "Come in, we got other guests as well."

The other Digidestined kids were sitting in the livingroom on the long couch along  
the wall. They looked solemn as well as the small creatures sitting in their laps. Mr. Matsuka  
stared for a moment as he came in. "So....those are..Digimon you called them?"

TK nodded. "Yes sir..." He looked nervous but not as nervous as Davis. The poor boy  
looked like he was going to pass out.

There was another short silence, than Matsuka sat in a chair across from them. "This  
visit is a very serious one...but you don't have to worry. I didn't come here to arrest  
anyone or take anyone away." He said, getting to the point. The relief was obvious on the  
faces of the Digidestined. "I just want to get everything in the open so that we can get to  
an understanding. Now, can you tell me everything that happened?" This statement started a  
chorus of responses from all five Digidestined plus their Digimon at once at various volumes  
and many gestures. Matsuka raised his hands in a calming gesture. "One at a time please!  
I have all afternoon there is no need to rush." He still marvelled at the creatures who seemed  
so unreal yet they were moving and speaking. The one who had the fire attacks didn't seem  
present however, but he figured that would come about soon.

Slowly, taking turns..the story about the battle came out bit by bit, starting from  
when they were in the mall at the food court...to hearing the explosions and trying to stay  
out of the panicked crowds...then the story kept going to when the Digimon Digiolved and  
started to fight. Davis pitched in his point of view, explaining that he had been looking  
for Veemon whom he had lost..and than found him by smacking into Lori by accident. They told  
the story right up to the point when the evil Digimon disappeared. Than they told Matsuka what  
happened when they found Flamedramon.

After all words were said, there was a contemplative silence as Matsuka thought on all  
the information, than he nodded. "Thank you...now I just need to know the answers to a few more  
questions..like what is Digimon and why are these fellows so small when they were big before?"  
The explanations for that took about 30 more minutes as the questions and answers flew back and  
forth. Than when Matsuka was finished he sat back with a sigh, looking to Anna and Lori. "And  
now we come to the other matter I came here for. Where is this Flamedramon you spoke of?"

Lori stood. "He's in my room. He...he is afraid and that's why he isn't out here with  
the others. I'll go get him." She left the room. The other Digidestined looked at each other  
worriedly. It was strange to hear that Flamedramon was scared. He was always so couragous and  
selfless. Minutes later, Lori came back with a very nervous looking Flamedramon. He had put  
on his red armored shirt, but not his arm or leg gauntlets. He had wanted to put on something,  
and figured that his shirt would be harmless looking enough. Wearing his full armor would have  
been too intimidating.

Matsuka looked the tall Digimon over with an almost stern expression. He recognised him  
but noticed that without the armor on, he didn't seem as dangerous as before. The creature  
looked very submissive at the moment, and not making any eye contact. "Flamedramon". The Chief  
greeted quietly.

Flamedramon looked up and almost wasn't able to speak. Than Lori took one of his  
hands and guided him to sit with her on the floor. He did so, glad of the contact, squeezing  
her hand back thankfully. "Hello." He said finally with a nod, looking up with his expressive  
eyes.

All preconceptions or anger that was aimed towards this creature dissolved as Matsuka  
heard that voice, and saw that body language. This was the mannerisms of someone that was  
wracked with guilt and filled with sorrow. Still, the experienced Chief still kept a serious  
expression as he studied the Digimon for a few moments. In the silence, Davis slipped off of  
the couch to sit on the floor on Flamedramon's other side.

"There is no need to be afraid." The Chief said quietly. "I came here to get the full  
story about what happened. These kids all ready explained a lot and were a great help but I  
need for you to help me too. I want to hear this from your point of view."

Flamedramon nodded and started to tell the story softly, starting from when he got  
reunited with Davis in the mall, than Digivolved to fight with him. He told of when he rescued  
Lori from the collapsing mall, and took her to stay with Cody and Davis..than he grew more  
hesitant as he got to the part when he engaged Tyrannomon in battle.

"I....couldn't just let him destroy everything...I..couldn't sit back and watch him  
terrorise people.." Flamedramon said haltingly. "I saw him about to attack your squad....a-and  
I had to stop him, so I attacked. I...had no idea that..." He shook his head unable to speak  
for a moment, his expression full of anguish. "I..I-I'm sorry!" He burst out. The room was so  
quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Everyone was watching in quiet sympathy and sadness.  
"Please..." Flamedramon whispered. "I'll understand if...y-you think I am a murderous monster.  
I won't blame you or resent you if you never forgive me...I just wanted to say I'm so..sorry. I  
just wish I could say the same thing to those poor people that were lost."

Matsuka was silent for a long moment and looked at Flamedramon so long, that the softly  
weeping Digimon was almost flinching. "Perhaps you can." He said finally, causing the fire  
dragon Digimon to look up in shock.

"What?" Came the softly whispered gasp.

Matsuka got up off the chair and knelt infront of Flamedramon so that he was at eye  
level. "There is a memorial service tommorow for the officers that died. I want you to come and  
your friends are welcome." He said softly, his eyes softening a little. "Now that I know the  
complete story, I have come to the conclusion that you did not kill my men."

Flamedramon stared. "But...my attack..." He stammered slightly.

"You did not attack those officers Flamedramon." Matsuka stated quietly. "You were  
attacking Tyrannomon to protect us. Once those fireballs were hit by Tyrannomon and deflected  
to those vehicles..it was no longer your attack...but his. He was the attacker. Not you. So  
there is nothing to forgive."

Matsuka didn't need to hear anymore. The look on Flamedramon's face was enough. He  
nodded and stood. "I thank you once again." He said to the group. "I hope to see you tomorrow."  
He left the room to speak with Anna alone for a few minutes.

The other kids and Digimon got off the couch and surrounded Flamedramon, exchanging  
hugs and comfort. Flamedramon felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of him and felt  
light-headed with relief...and joy. He cried happy tears, as he joined in the others in  
unspoken love and friendship.

Davis broke the silence with some more good news. "Flamedramon! Izzy called me today  
before I came..and he said that he fixed the D3! That means you can turn back to normal!"  
That caused some more reasons to celebrate, and the kids enjoyed the rest of the afternoon  
at Lori's and even stayed for supper and most of the evening before getting a ride home.

**********

The next day, the Digidestined where once again picked up with their Digimon at the  
school gates. The Digimon, except for Flamedramon and Gatomon, where in their rookie stages.  
The day was a bright and sunny Sunday, with not a cloud in the sky. The mood in the van was  
mostly quiet and reverent, as well as peaceful. Flamedramon like the day before, was wearing  
his red armored shirt, but nothing else. He still had a bandage around his arm and leg, and  
around his waist, but they were only light gauze, and not very wide. It was highly amusing at  
first, trying to find a comfortable way for Flamedramon to sit in the van without his tail  
getting in the way but they had managed.

They arrived at the Police station where the service was going to be held, and piled  
out of the car. The group was just about to go into the building when a voice stopped them in  
their tracks at the door.

"Hey Kari wait up!"

Kari turned, holding Gatomon in her arms than broke into a huge smile. "Tai! It's about  
time you guys decided to show up!" Lori watched as a group of highschoolers came up in surprise.  
The two groups started talking and greeting one another. Flamedramon hopped slightly out of the  
van while everyone talked, staying quiet. Lori took the Digimon's hand and sidled up to Davis,  
nudging him. "Davis...who are these guys?"

Davis looked over and ran a hand through his short spiky brown hair. It was weird not  
wearing his goggles, but his Mother had made him keep them off for the service. "Oh, these are  
the original Digidestined!" He said grinning. "I told you about them on the phone remember?"

Lori smiled. "Yes, I remember now...seems like a while ago and it was only a couple of  
weeks."

One of the highschoolers greeted Lori. He had spiky hair like Davis, though his hair was  
longer. "I'm Tai. Kari's older brother, nice to meet you! I was the leader of the group." He  
grinned as a tall blonde guy wacked him on the shoulder.

"Dream on goggle boy!" The blonde stated with a smirk.

"That's Matt..the local trouble maker.." Tai continued, earning himself another smack.  
"Than we have Jou, who actually found time away from his studies to come..." He laughed at the  
face the tall dark haired young man wearing glasses made at him. "And this is Izzy, resident  
computer genius..." A grinning red-head flushed. "Naw..not really", the bashful teen said. Tai  
bumped him a little on the shoulder. "Izzy...so modest." He chuckled than turned back to Lori.  
"This is Sora", he motioned to a pretty girl with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair. She  
smiled and waved a little. Tai looked around, satisfied that he had introduced everyone. "There  
is one other, her name is Mimi..but she moved to New York. She still visits so next time she  
does you'll have to meet her."

Lori smiled at everyone. "Nice to meet you all finally, I've heard lots of stories."

The group headed into the station finally, meeting Matsuka in the front foyer. They  
hushed as he led them down a long hall. He stopped at a pair of large double doors. "The service  
will start shortly. Everyone who is here today have all ready been briefed on what to expect  
with you being here, so you don't have to worry." He said, making the Digimon more relaxed,  
especially Flamedramon. "Follow me." He opened the doors and went in.

The group filed in quietly, Flamedramon and Lori coming in last. They found themselves  
in a gymnasium of sorts that had chairs set in rows. Officers in uniform were standing and  
watching them come in. At the front of the room, was a table with candles lit. Pictures of  
the officers who died where on the table and sweet smelling flowers were placed around the table  
and the room. Matsuka led them up the front of the room, and motioned them to a group of seats  
off to the side. Flamedramon gripped Lori's hand as he could feel every eye in the room on him.

After the teens were seated, the younger ones with their Digimon in their laps, Matsuka  
went and stood at the small podium placed off to the side at the front. He greeted everyone and  
they all sat. The service was a nice one and very peaceful. A priest was present to lead the  
gathered in some prayers, and many came up to the podium to talk about their deceased friends.  
There was happy memories..laughter and tears. It was an hour of rememberance..and hour of joy  
and an hour of sorrow and loss. But it was also an hour of celebration.

After the closing prayer and a moment of silence, Matsuka once again went up to the  
podium to speak. "I thank everyone for coming." He began softly. "And I would also like to  
thank our special guests." He motioned to the teens sitting off to the side. "They are a group  
of brave young men and women that were defending the city and risking their lives to save  
others. I am sure that our friends who have passed on, is also proud of them like we all are."

Matsuka smiled as another officer came up carrying a tray. "I would like to call these  
five young men and women to come forward with their partners. Yolei Inoue and her partner  
Hawkmon. Cody Hida and his partner Armadillomon. Takeru Takaishi and his partner Patamon.  
Kari Kamiya and her partner Gatomon. Last but not least we have Davis Motimiya and his  
partner Flamedramon."

As their names were called, they stood and walked over to Matsuka, not knowing what to  
expect. Flamedramon glanced at Lori and stood to stand with the other Digimon and partners.

"Because of their heroism..I would like to award them recognition of their bravery."  
Matsuka went to each Digidestined in turn and pinned a small badge onto their shirts. "This  
award is usually given to a member of the police who has done great service for the people or  
who has performed acts of selfless courage. We think that it is appropriate, that we award them  
to you." The faces of the Digidestined glowed with happiness and gratitude as they looked at  
their shiny badges.

"And of course, we can't forget their Digimon partners." Matsuka went to each Digimon  
and hung a small ribbon around each of their necks. A small version of the badge on each one.  
After everyone had been awarded, all the officers in the room stood and clapped.

The Destined went back to their seats with big smiles..the older Digidestined rising  
to congratulate them and hug them. The officers were dismissed and free to mingle or leave as  
they wished. There was going to be a reception in another room, and some of them headed there.  
The Digidestined group headed to the door as well, but Flamedramon paused at the table with the  
pretty flowers and the pictures. From the doorway, Lori watched as Flamedramon touched each  
picture in reflection.

"I'm sorry it had to happen". He whispered softly. As he looked at the smiling  
pictures, he was suddenly filled with a sense of calm and peace...the likes of which he had  
never felt. It was almost like the souls of the officers who died..was telling him it was all  
right except without words. He smiled slowly and bowed his head. "I...understand what real  
courage means again. What my crest represents. It means what you did. Wanting to protect what  
you love so much, that you would give your life. To do what is right, no matter what, and to  
follow your heart." Flamedramon nodded at the pictures.

"Thank you."

**********

Later that day, the Digidestined went back to Lori's. The only ones that weren't able to  
stay were Jou, Matt and Sora. Jou said that he had schoolwork, Matt had band practice, and Sora  
said that she was meeting her mother. Matsuka, who had drove some of them to the house, was  
happy to drive the three high schoolers to where they needed to go. They all grouped outfront  
and waved with loud thank you's as the car drove up the street.

"WOW!" Davis crowed, looking at his badge. "Look how SHINY it is!"

"So much for modesty", Tai joked as they all crowded into the porch and took off their  
shoes. They gathered in the livingroom, the only older Digidestined left was Tai and Izzy. The  
red-head dug in his pocket and handed Davis his D3, good as new. "Here ya go Davis. It should  
be working fine now!"

Davis grinned as he took the Digivice. "Great!" He said happily. "What was wrong with  
it anyway?"

Izzy shrugged. "It wasn't as bad as I thought...it took me a while to figure it out  
and once I did, It was SO obvious...you see.." He started going into a speech that had lots of  
technical speak and the group including the Digimon, stared at him blankly before they showed  
their appreciation by groaning loudly in unison.

"Oy! Turn it off!" Davis made a face teasingly and covering his ears. Izzy rolled his  
eyes with an exaggerated sigh. "You guys just don't appreciate the delicate intricacies of  
microtechnology."

Lori chuckled at the friendly bantering and was surprised when Flamedramon took her  
hand and pulled her down the hall into her room, closing the door. "Flamedramon? What is it?"  
She asked, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Flamedramon shook his head. "No.." He shuffled from one foot to the other almost  
shyly. "I just wanted...to thank you for all that you've done...and..for being there for me."  
He said softly.

Lori hugged him quickly. "Don't worry about it." She said with a grin. "That's what  
friends are for right?"

Flamedramon smiled with almost a wistful look and touched her cheek where there still  
was a mark from where his talon had grazed her. "Yeah...friends." He sighed. He gazed at  
her, wanting to say more when he heard Davis shout from the livingroom. "HEY FLAMEY! Where are  
ya?"

"Let's go back, you get to go home remember?" Lori smiled and helped Flamedramon change  
into the rest of his armor, as well as his helmet. Then she led him back to the livingroom.  
Davis held up his D3 and Flamedramon closed his eyes and was enveloped in a bright glow.  
Everyone shielded their eyes. After the glow faded, they opened them to see Demiveemon looking  
up at them, his body fully healed and the bandages around him on the floor. Lori was delighted.  
She had never seen Veemon's In Training stage before.

"WOOHOO! Back to normal!" Davis said, hugging his Digimon tight happily. Demiveemon  
giggled cutely, glad to be back with his partner.

Anna poked her head out from the kitchen. "Hey, who's up for pizza?"

A chorus of enthusiastic cheers was her answer and she laughed, heading back into the  
kitchen to phone for a delivery. It was time to celebrate! 

 

 **~FIN~**

 **  
**

**Feel free to read "The Truth Comes Out!" a follow up one-shot that I wrote that takes place after this story!**


End file.
